The aim of the innovation, is to provide built-in lamp apparatus for suspended ceilings; and in particular, to improve the shortcomings of the traditional open-style lamp apparatus mounted on a suspended ceiling in addition to obtaining better visual perception aesthetically. The improvement can transform the glaring light into softening light, which is less likely to fatigue our eyes, and, when operated in connection with an electronic switch, can provide a multi-stage adjustment of lumen, which in turn can provide diverse indoor luminosity and suit practical demands.
Ordinary lamp apparatus for a suspended ceiling is a planar fluorescent lamp set, of which structural feature is no ceiling is given on the space reserved for the fluorescent lamp set. The fluorescent lamp set comprises a planar refection cover, a plurality of fluorescent tubes, and a grid frame. The fluorescent tubes are mounted between the grid frame and the reflection cover. The light comes from the light emitted directly from the fluorescent tubes as well as from the light reflecting upon the reflection cover. Although the aforementioned suspended ceiling fluorescent lamp set has been used for many years with practical merits, there are indeed many shortcomings, which can be described as follows.
1. The grid frame is made up of a plurality of cross-linked metal strips. It is an open-style barrier from which the light comes down without passing a light filter, so the light is usually too strong and glaring for human eyes to look. People inside the room would feel uncomfortable looking at the fluorescent tubes when raising their heads. Although the traditional suspended ceiling lamp apparatus can be equipped with a lampshade, it is a planar piece and is mounted in the suspended ceiling. Since the lampshade is also parallel with the ceiling, the overall visual effect is dull and without novelty.
2. When the switch is turned on, the plurality of fluorescent tubes will glow altogether, and they will darken simultaneously when the switch is turned off. Indoor luminosity can not be adjusted to obtain desired lumen.
3. If the number of tube sockets are not installed according to design, people could feel the lighting unbalanced inside the area of the reflection cover.
Accordingly, the present innovation is to improve the shortcomings of the above-described fluorescent lamp set for suspended ceilings, making it more practical in use and more aesthetic visually.
The first aim of the present innovation is to provide built-in lamp apparatus for suspended ceilings, with the light not coming directly from the tubes, but passing through the lampshade, making the indoor luminosity soft and innocuous to eyes.
The second aim of the present innovation is to provide built-in lamp apparatus for suspended ceilings, with a sphere-shaped lampshade inserted in the ceiling to diversify the ceiling and improve the aesthetic perception.
The third aim of the present innovation is to provide built-in lamp apparatus for suspended ceilings, with an exquisite design of bulb sockets, where consumers can install one to four bulbs accordingly and arrange the bulbs in a balanced style, making the light uniform and soft.
The fourth aim of the present innovation is to provide built-in lamp apparatus for suspended ceilings, with an electronic controlling switch to control the number of bulbs glowing in order to control the desired lumen of the room.
Consequently, the present innovation is to provide built-in lamp apparatus for suspended ceilings. A base is fixed in the space provided in the suspended ceiling, wherein a reflection cover is installed on the base. A fixed seat and a bulb socket holder are installed inside and in the top of the reflection cover respectively. The bulb socket holder comprises a plurality of fixed plates provided on the periphery of a baseboard. One to four bulb sockets and bulbs can be installed on the plurality of fixed plates. On the center of the baseboard a vertical center shaft, which extends upwardly, is placed. The center shaft extends further to the top of the reflection cover, wherein a heat-dissipating passage is provided on the top of the reflection cover. Pass the hollow sphere-shaped lampshade through the base hole of the above-described base and then connects the lampshade top with the described fixed seat. Consequently, the bulb socket holder, bulb sockets, and bulbs are contained inside the space of the lampshade. The lampshade may have a variety of colors, coupled with its sphere shape, creating a fresh atmosphere and emitting harmonized and soft light.
The present innovation and its aims and functions can be better understood with reference to the following figures.